


Vanilla Ice Cream

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex, Clark, a hot summer day and ice cream.





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Clark tried desperately to keep up with the rapidly melting ice cream cone but the heat of late summer in Kansas, even lounging by the Luthor mansion pool, was not to be outdone. The vanilla ice cream dripped patiently onto his knuckles and the back of his hand, painting long creamy smears that he licked off repeatedly. Lex watched his young lover struggle valiantly with the mid-afternoon snack.

 

"There's a trick to eating a cone when it's this hot out, you know," he baited.

 

"Really?" Clark snorted doubtfully.

 

"Really," Lex assured him. 

 

Leaning over, arm braced on the edge of Clark's chaise, he grasped Clark's hand, pulling it toward him. In a single motion, he deep-throated the ice cream and gently sucked off the softening outer layer. Clark stared wide-eyed.

 

"There. No more trouble. It's all in the technique," Lex bragged.

 

"Yeah, it is," Clark grinned, licking a long swipe at the base of the cone in invitation. 

 

Before he could swallow, Lex kissed him, suckling Clark's tongue into his mouth. The taste of vanilla and Clark was cold and sweet and intimately satisfying, blending together in his mouth. Licking the corner of Clark's mouth, he caught the bland flavour again. The ice cream melted and fell to the expensive tile flooring as Lex pressed Clark back into the lounge cushion. 

 

 

Deepening the kiss, he lowered himself onto the wide expanse of chest. Clark's body accepted the weight of his imperceptibly, as though the burden of a fully grown man was inconsequential. He mouthed open kisses down Clark's throat, teasing him with erratic, moist darts of his tongue. The soft-golden skin of Clark's chest camouflaged a well-developed layers of muscle and a dangerous strength that Lex knew well of, had witnessed, and yet nowhere did he feel as safe as he did lying here now. His mouth drifted down across one dark nipple and Clark shuddered beneath him. Lex dragged his teeth lightly over the erect bit of flesh, the shudder more pronounced now. He closed his teeth, catching the nub between them, trapping the blood that engorged it, licking the sensitive skin as he bit it.

 

The muscles in Clark stomach tightened though Lex knew it hadn't hurt him. He let go, following the taut definition of tendon and tissue, tracing the contours of the flesh that flowed over them. His tongue harried the precise and perfect naval, teasing without touching before nuzzling into the dusting of darker hair that trailed away beneath the brick red swim shorts. He bathed the strip of skin along the waistband of the shorts, nudging softly at the obliging elastic. Clark pushed his stomach into the caress, remembering to breathe as an afterthought as Lex crawled back up the long, consummate body.

 

The strong hips twisted under Lex's, the press of Clark's erection a promise against his stomach. Pre-cum painted his chest as he rubbed his body along Clark's. The seduction was his and he reveled in the control he felt. Clark was one of the few people in the world who could make him feel out of control and he enjoyed these moments as they came. Lex had known the company of some of the most beautiful men and women the world had to offer, but none were like this. None were this perfect, this exquisite. Without a single scar, without a blemish to mar the perfection. From the first moment he'd seen the boy, Lex had known he was created just for him, created to fulfill every fantasy he'd ever known.


End file.
